1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven with air convection combustion particularly for bakeries (more especially bread, pastries and cakes) and its principal aim is to achieve economies of energy and to improve the quality of the baking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baker's oven is already known, for example from French Pat. Nos. 2 247 876 and 2 247 877 in which the baking takes place in a hot air stream driven by a fan through a duct, the baking air being moistened with water vapor (French Pat. No. 2 285 834); it has also been proposed, in French Pat. No. 1 565 123, to use closed circuit smoke conduits for heating the combustion chamber.